Wrong First Time
by ItsASHbaby
Summary: Things go really wrong when Edward just wants everything to be right for him and Bella's first time!... I DONT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Epov

"Today is the day", I said to myself… like a hundred times already.

Bella and I were finally going to DO IT, and I mean _DO IT, DO IT! _Although I was willing to wait as long as she wanted, I was in desperate need of some _real_ release.

This day couldn't come at a better time, we were going to have the house to ourselves and I was planning on making it super special. I had roses and candles set up with music playing, the only thing left to do was wait…

I hope she got here soon, my mind is racing with thoughts and if I look at another clock I'm going to explode!

Speaking of explode, I always heard that it was good to um… release before you really get the party going that way you'll last longer.

Couldn't hurt right?... right!

I figured if I'm going to do this I mind as well hop in the shower so I could be nice and fresh for her.

Walking to the bathroom I thought I heard something but it might just be the music. I stripped out of my clothes, set the water and got in.

It didn't take long to get hard thinking about my love, Bella always did the trick. I wasn't pride about the fact that I masturbated to the image of her but hey, she was my girlfriend and it's not like anyone was going to know right?…right

While stroking myself I was imagining it was her small soft hand going up and down and squeezing me like a pro. Damn it felt so good on top of the fact it will be the real thing so soon! I heard myself moan her name… I wasn't going to last long at all.

"_Oh fuck_"… I was going to cum hard and I couldn't keep quiet about it.

"_Shit_", by now I was imagining Bella was sucking me off and I was about to cum in her mou-

"Edward why are you taking a-"

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"

" I really hope that's not a serious questions, and why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm busy right now can you just leave for a minute… please?"

"Wait what, are you ok you sound hurt and why am I leaving, it's not like I haven't saw it all before Edward."

_Please don't pull back the shower curtain because I still got my dick in my hand about to cum but I'm trying to hold off but it's starting to hurt!_

"Jesus fuck!"… oh no.

"Edward why are acting weir-"

"BELLA CLOSE THE FUCKING CURTAIN!"

"OH MY GOSH WERE YOU JUST… um…uh, you… I'm gonna go now!"

Yes I do believe this is my death… and it sucks!

And there goes our perfect first time out the freaking window.

* * *

-Super short yes I know, it was my very first time doing this so tell me what you really think... or you could just tell me good good stuff, yeah that will work also!

...im just saying.


	2. Chapter 2

SM owns everthing!

YAY chpater 2 on the market and I really love writting this so please give me reviews on if I should continue! oh and sorry if there is any mistakes.

**

* * *

****BPOV**  
Oh my gosh, that's all I kept saying in my head over and over! I could not believe what I just saw, it had me speechless. I mean I know guys do that stuff all the time, but Edward, he's so different from other guys.  
I really didn't think it was that big of a deal, it was just that it was I guess bad timing on my part. I mean come on what would you do it you walked in on your boyfriend jacking off and on top of that he was... _cumming_!

I hope he's not mad at me; I completely just ruined our first time. We are so never going to get another chance to do it... great.

Maybe I should just suck it up and go back over there; gosh I could really use some advice right about now...

I should really call Alice, I mean she was his sister and I'm sure sometime in their life she has walked in on him doing you know what...  
Alice always has an answer to everything, but yet I have still not picked up the pho-

_"Wake up in the morning felling like Pdiddy, I got-"_

"Hey Bella did you leave yet becau-

"Omg Alice I was just thinking about calling you things went wrong, I mean really wrong and I don't know what to do and why must you keep changing my ringtone!"

"Bella calm down and breathe what do you mean things went wrong, I left you a long list of instructions for goodness sakes, oh and it's so much fun to do!"

Umm, ok how should I say this?

"Well I left early to surprise him because I missed him and when I got there, he... he, Alice he was freakingmasturbingandIpaniced so I left!"

More so ran out like a baby, but hey she doesn't need to know that. I rushed the last part out because that's the only way it was coming out of my mouth; I was blushing with embarrassment and no one was even in my car with me.

"Bella I understand that both of you are really embarrassed right now, but you have to go back over there because if you know my brother like I do, you know he is beating himself up right now!

"I know but Alice what am I going to say to him, I mean what if he doesn't even want to see or talk to me?" Fuck I didn't even think about if he would even want me anymore, I walked in his house embarrassed him then left!

Nice Bella, real nice.

"I think you should just go back over there and talk it out and then have lots of sex."

"Yeah I think I'm going to stick with the first part, as for the sex this was obviously a sign we need to wait or were just not ready." It sucks to think that but maybe we weren't meant to be together.

"Bella what do you mean no sex you guys were totally meant for each other. Geez you guys have been dating sent like forever, how long are you going to wait to finally do it!"

I know she was right but I felt like everything was falling apart out of nowhere right before my eyes.

"Well are you going to go back over there or am I gonna have to come back home and make you?"

"Yeah Alice I'm putting my jacket on as we speak, wish me luck."  
"Ok luck... oh and don't forget about having sex!"

"Hahaha ok Alice, I wonder how much my dad would love you if he knew you were begging me to have sex with YOUR BROTHER!"

"Umm yeah gotta go!"

"Ok."

I got off my cell and hopped in my truck to head back over to Edwards' house and I was so scared, the ride felt like it took me hours not minutes. I got out of the car and walked up to the house and as I was about to knock the door opened and he was there...

Oh shit what now?

**EPOV**  
Fuck fuck fuck fuck...

Did that really just happen, I mean did my girl really just catch me cumming, in the shower, to the imagine of her sucking me off (she didn't know that part)... but an hour before we were FINALLY going to do it!

I quickly jumped out the shower and put on anything because I had to get to her before her thoughts did. For some odd reason Bella always thought she loved me more than I loved her or that I could do so much better than her. She had the craziest mind, if only she knew I would give my life for her, I would actually give up masturbating for her!

I raced down the steps grabbed my keys and opened the door…

Oh thank god, I let out a big breathe. She was here, at my door which means she doesn't hate me and still wants me.

"Bella you're here, baby please let me explain!" shocked I think I all but yelled that at her.

"Well explain away." She said in a monotone voice she never used before.

We walked into the living room and I got extremely nervous all over again because I realized that I kinda didn't know what to say to her.

Umm the truth… duh!

"Listen Bella, baby what you saw today was wrong and I won't ever do it again I swear."

"Edward you don't have to be sorry, in fact I should be the sorry one and it's your body so you can do as you please with it."

"No Bella I am sorry, you shouldn't have seen me doing… that I just… I didn't, I mean I just wanted are first time to last. I heard before that doing… you know… having some… release before actually doing it made you last longer." Ok that wasn't so bad; telling her.

"Wait let me get this straight you were doing that to make our first time better?"… Ok I spoke too soon, because I think I just heard her laugh a little.

"Well yeah, I mean I didn't want you to regret anything."

"Baby I could never regret anything we do together, I love you remember." How could she think I could forget?

"Yeah I remember, and I love you too Bella. And umm can you not tell anyone about this, you know keep it between us." Oh please say yes!

"To late." Wait what?

"What, why is it too late?"

"Maybe because I already told Alice… sorry."

Great.

"Even though she's gonna tell the whole world could you _please_ tell her not to." PLEASE.

"Of course, so where you going?"

"To you my love" I said getting closer to her, but she stopped me.

"Listen Edward even though I to want pick things up and just rip your clothes off right now, I think we should wait."

Fuck.

"Wait for what babe." I said kissing on her neck.

"Sex, Edward we should wait to have sex."

She was so going to have a hicky.

"Ok"… she said no sex but I was down for everything else and from the noise she just made she was about to be too.

Kissing on the neck (check), groping in session (check), and a moaning Bella…

"_Fuck." _(Check)

"Edwa-"

"Bella we don't have to have sex today, but let me make up for early and please you."

She nodded and within seconds she was stripped and naked in front of me. Oh my god did she get waxed, yeah I was on a new level of being really hard.

"Fuck, Bella did you get waxed?" damn I had the hottest girl on earth!

"Yeah… you're not the only one who wanted tonight to be perfect." She blushed a little, how cute.

She layed back a little and I trailed kisses from her mouth down to her belly button; I stayed there for a minute because she likes it. I was just about to take a lick when I heard the front door open…

"Edward we're home ear-"

"FUCK!" both Bella and I had said in unison!

* * *

please give me feed back...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, its been awhile since i've updated which is crazy because I don't do anything with my life things just got away from me, but anyways sorry for the wait eventhough only a few are waiting! lol

I don't know how many chapters I want this to be but it will be short just like the chapter lengths and sorry for the mistakes, the only time I update is like at 1 in the morning...

plz give me feed back, it helps!

* * *

**BPOV**

"Kill me now!"…

"MOM, DAD, PLEASE DO NOT COME ANY FURTHER!

"Edward I thought you said they were going to be out all night." Damnit where is my bra, god I picked the worst day to wear one. I don't even need a bra really.

"I swear that's what Alice told me love, and you don't have to whisper my parents are like right there… I think my dad saw your left boob, here is your bra."

'SMACK'

"Ouch!"

"Edward this is not the time." I can't believe he thinks this is funny, were are about to be in serious trouble.

"I'm sorry, what should we say to them, you know without stating the obvious?"

"Your hormones, and your parents Edward."

"Ok I know just what to do!"

"That was fast, what's the plan?"

"Just follow my lead babe." This is not going to be good at all… lately he's been acting like his cousin Emmett, which just leaves me speechless at the moment.

Ok so after a 20 min. embarrassing talk with Edwards parents Esme and Carlisle, one phone call to my dad that I wished was never made I got one week of being grounded. Edward on the other got NOTHING because he's '18' and is just the golden boy… if only his parents knew.

If he thinks we are trying this again, he's crazy because as of right now it's looking like we are going to be virgins forever.

When I went home I had a lot of time one my hands, too much time really for a Friday night. Alice called me the next day for a shopping day, I tried so hard to play my grounded card but everyone knows when Charlie says grounded he means no Edward. I wasn't happy at first but then the time just flew by.

When Sunday came I did the normal things like clean and cook for Charlie, I had to put on a front because I didn't want him to know t couldn't wait to go to school tomorrow and see Edward. After I ate did my homework and showered I was in the bed by 9:30 trying to sleep.

When it came I was out like a light, I almost was late for school because Edward always woke me up early to take me to school so we could have a little time together. I managed to get there on time though, which was good because me and Edward had a few classes together and first period happened to be one of them.

We only got to hug and kiss for less than a minute each time we saw each other, it was like ever kid and teacher got a letter for Charlie saying keep Bella and Edward away from each other as much as possible!

11:15 came around and I was elated… lunch time! As I was walking out of my class out of nowhere someone came in a flash and stared kissing me, but before I could snap I remember this taste. I mean how could you not remember the taste of honey and fresh air with a little of the best toothpaste in the world in your mouth?

"Hey love."

"Edward as much as love kissing you, you have to remember I don't want cause a scene by passing out do to lack of air."

"And I love you too."

"I love you more" I so loved him more its not even sane.

"Well could show you how much more I love you at your house after school, doesn't your dad work late today." Sure does.

"Yup."

"Should we skip lunch too because I really missed you… and your body."

"Geez Edward control yourself and no were going to lunch because since you didn't get in trouble you'll be punished now." Its not really a punishment because he doesn't mind the wait and he likes it when I'm in charge.

With nothing new from lunch besides crazy rumors and bad food lunch is over and the school day follows quickly, next thing I know me and Edward are making out in my room on my bed.

"I can't believe I last the last couple of days without touching your body Bella." who's he telling

"I know, take your shirt off so I ca-

"Bells?" oh no.

"Shit was that your da-" "BELLA MARIE SWAN!"

"DAD- CHIEF SWAN"

I can't believe we just said that in unison… busted, once again. As if the position me and Edward was in wasn't bad enough.

"Don't you knock, I mean I could have been-

"Both of you, dressed and downstairs in two minutes, and I mean it!" Looking at Edward, Charlie repeated two minutes through his clenched teeth. He then left the door open and went downstairs.

It didn't even take us the whole two minutes to get dressed and downstairs being as we still had some clothes on, damn Charlie and his bad timing. I don't even know why we try to do anything besides hold hands with each other, I mean come on this the three time this month we have gotten caught or something has went wrong. The embarrassing part is that we haven't even had sex yet but half of the town thinks we did. It's so not fair we cant get any privacy, especially sinc-

"BELLA are you even listening to what I'm saying!"

"Yeah dad, got be safe and tell if Edward does anything wrong or hurts me so you can finally kill him, can we go now."

"No, Edward can go, you can stay."

"But-"

"Bella you are still grounded and you should be glad I'm make it longer." Two months til my 18th birthday is what I have left in this household.

"Bella it's fine I should be getting home anyway."

I think Charlie said something under his breath but I couldn't be sure.

When we left I closed the door even though I know Charlie will be looking at us through the window, spying on us… see no privacy. It's not like we are going to jump each other on the front lawn.

"I think whenever we want to try to have sex again we should just do it at my house because I'm not ready to die." He's so silly.

"Edward, your being silly Charlie wouldn't kill you… unless I told him to… or you got me pregnant." We both started laughing knowing neither one was happening.

"Well I better get going, kiss goodbye."

"yeah." With that he left, ugh I don't know how I'm going get through the rest of the day without him on my mind…

* * *

HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON AND MAKE IT HAPPEN :)


End file.
